Apology Gone Wrong
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: "How could this have happened to Holley? She was so innocent…well, I guess that's what happens when you're a spy…But it was Tomber! She had let her guard down! She didn't know…I didn't know…I should have gone with her…" (Warning: Probably one of the most dramatic things I have ever written. O.o)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest story; "Apology Gone Wrong". In this story, well, you can pretty much tell from the summary. WARNING: Probably one of the most dramatic things I've written so far…**

**Just wanna clear something up; In this fic, there shall be no Finn and Holley fluff! GASP! I know what you're thinking;**

"**But MonkeyLover422! You love Finn and Holley fluff! WHY JUST NOT PUT IT?! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! AHHH!"**

**Ok, there's a good chance that's not what you're thinking…No **_**romantic**_** fluff for them. In this fic, Finn thinks of Holley as a daughter. If anyone voted my poll, and saw the choices, I pick d. And to prove it, Mater is Holley's boyfriend in this fic! That is SO out of character for me to do, but…yeah. Whatever. Enjoy the Mater and Holley fluff from me for a change…**

Apology Gone Wrong

Tomber parked out in front of his shop in Paris, France (Not Paris, Texas, mind you). Business was slow, which was surprising, because it was a particularly hot day, and many cars were overheating and needed repairs. Tomber was not exactly enjoying himself…

Tomber's eyelid rose as he saw a familiar purple Jaguar approach his shop. As she rolled closer, his eyelid went down, and his eyes narrowed.

"Um, hello, Tomber…"

"Bonjour, Miss Shiftwell." He said in a heavy French accent.

"I... I wanted to come down here to... to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

"For using my electro-shockers on you..." Holley murmured.

Tomber gave a fake smile, and said, "Tout va bien! Why don't you come inside?" Stated Tomber, with a French laugh.

"…Inside?"

"Oui, oui. Can I get you anything?"

"Uh... No thank you. Tomber, I really am sorry, so I came here to apologize. But now I really have to get back-"

Tomber suddenly flipped Holley over. She shrieked in pain.

"You really think I could forgive you that easily? You could have killed me! Je pourrais être _mort_!"

"Um, are you SANE!? They're _electro-shockers_! They can't kill someone! The worst they can do is knock you unconscious!"

"I still cannot accept your apology. Jusqu'à ce que vous expliquez votre action irréfléchie, je ne vais pas écouter les mots que vous dites!"

"Why not? Tomber, please. I have to get back... Finn doesn't even know I'm here, no one does..." She explained, wincing every once and a while.

Tomber thought for a moment. "Finn... Doesn't... Know you are here?"

"No, and he's probably very worried, so I should just-" Tomber cut her off.

"So, if he doesn't know you're here..." Tomber thought out loud. Soon, a sinister smile appeared across his grill and his accent didn't sound innocent anymore.

"I think I just found out how to get my revenge..."

Holley realized that she was on her back, perfectly vulnerable.

She gasped. "You are one sick, evil car!" Holley said through a deep glare.

"Yes, and if you contact Finn on your radio, or tell anyone what I've done, I will hunt you down and do it again. Ne comprenez-vous?"

All that could be heard was the screech of Holley's torture.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Siddeley, have you seen Miss Shiftwell?" Asked a silver-blue, British car.

"Sorry, Finn. I have no idea where she is. I thought she was with you, honestly."

"Why would she go somewhere without informing me first?" Finn mumbled to himself.

"Do you think she's alright? What if she's been kidnapped?"

"I think you're being paranoid. Why don't you contact her on your radio?"

"Right. Thank you, Sid."

Finn turned on his radio.

"Miss Shiftwell? It's Finn. Please respond."

No answer.

"Holley!?"

Finn could hear... Cars speaking in French?

"Where on Earth is she?" Finn asked himself.

"My guesses would be France, Canada, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Madagascar, Cameroon, Cote D'Ivoire, Burkina Faso, Niger, Senegal, Mali, Rwanda, Belgium, Guinea, Chad, Haiti, Burundi, Benin, Switzerland, Togo, Central African Republic, Republic of the Congo, Gabon, Comoros, Equatorial Guinea, Djibouti, Luxembourg, Vanuatu, Seychelles, and Monaco. Just guessing those 29 countries, because they all have French as an official language, and those people were speaking French. I'm speaking to much, aren't I?"

"Siddeley, do us all a favor and shut up."

Finn turned off his radio with a sigh.

"She's not responding…"

"I heard... What do you suggest we do?"

"I... I'm not sure. Why don't we check Radiator Springs?"

"Why would she be there?" Sid asked, really wanting to be part of this.

"She might have driven away to see Mater... She's done it before, so if she's done it once, she might have done it again."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Remember, if you tell this to _anybody_, especially Finn, I will hunt you down and do it again. Maintenant, laissez ma vue!"

Holley nodded and sped away, as fast as her tires could carry her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, just so we're clear, she's _not_ here?"

"Sorry, Finn! Shoot, I dun wish she were here, den we could do somthin'! We don see each other dat often, ya know!" Mater said, still in his happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

"I'm very aware. Thank you anyway, Mater."

"Well bye, Finn! Hope ya find her! Make sure nothin' bad dun happened ta her, 'kay?"

"Will do, Mater."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Back in London…

"I still wonder where she is..." The stressed Aston Martin muttered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an engine in the distance. Holley soon came into view.

"Holley! Where have you been all day?! Are you alright? You had me worried!"

Holley, who was shaking slightly, hesitated, then said, "I'm fine..."

Finn's eyelid went up with suspicion. "Holley?"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped, then drove up the ramp to board Siddeley's deck, leaving a surprised and shocked Finn idling there. Finn soon followed into the jet, but was stopped.

"What do you suppose happened?"

"... I'm not sure, Sid. But I have a feeling it was nothing good, and I intend to find out..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

That night, neither of the spies could sleep. Finn knew Holley was awake, but was being kept awake himself with thoughts about what could have happened to Holley. Holley, who assumed Finn was asleep, quietly drove out of the jet. Finn, unknown to Holley, followed her.

Holley was driving around in circles.

"Why did I have to say that Finn didn't know where I was? Why did I say that? Why did I even go to apologize in the first place?! So I had a guilty conscious, at least I wouldn't have... Why would he do that? Why did I hurt him in the first place? Stupid old git... Why did I have to go apologize!? Maybe if I went with Finn... But no, I had to go alone! Why was I so stupid!?"

She stopped circling. "Why couldn't I have just stayed here? Then he wouldn't have..." Holley shuddered at the memory of Tomber's method of torture.

Finn watched as Holley's eyes had tears streaming from them. He quietly drove up behind her.

"Holley…" He whispered to her calmly.

Holley jumped at the sudden voice, and turned. She blinked the tears out of her eyes when she saw it was Finn.

"Holley, you do realize you can tell me anything, right? I would never think badly of you, or laugh at you, or... Whatever the reason is you are afraid of telling me what you are hiding."

"I told you before, I'm fine." She said peevishly, driving back towards the jet.

Finn sighed. _Perhaps she'll tell me when the time is right... _He thought.

**Chapter 1! Most dramatic thing I've ever written, right? O.o Review if you would like to see a second chapter. It's already written out, so the first review I get saying you want a second chapter, I'll post it. :) That is, if the people want me to…**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	2. Chapter 2

**The public has decided they want chapter two! I still can't get over how dramatic this story is… O.o This story is so uncharacteristic of me to write, but I randomly got the idea and stuck with it…Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 of _Apology Gone Wrong_

**Two weeks later...**

"Well, that was an eventful mission!" Finn said, chuckling. He noticed Holley didn't look so good. "Holley? Are you alright?"

Holley looked up from the floor of the jet. "Actually... Finn? Could we stop by the doctor's office? I've been feeling a bit ill lately..."

"Of course, Miss Shiftwell." He answered, with worry in his voice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Well, Miss Shiftwell, I have interesting news..." The nurse said, driving back into the room she left Holley and Finn in moments before.

"What is it?" Holley said, raising her eyelid.

The doctor looked Holley in the eye. "It would appear that... You're pregnant."

Holley eyes widened, but not as wide as Finn's.

"W-what? H-how could this have happened!?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The doctor asked, wondering if the patient had ever gone through the 'Family Life' lesson.

"Y-yes, but... But we've never... Done '_that_'"

"Perhaps the answer will come soon. Have a nice day, Miss Shiftwell." The doctor drove out of the room, like nothing happened.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn and Holley drove back to Siddeley in silence. It wouldn't matter, anyway. Holley's mind was too full of panic to hear anything.

Once back inside Siddeley, Finn finally spoke.

"Holley?" He said in a quiet voice.

Holley slowly looked up from the floor to Finn.

"Holley... How?"

Holley switched her gaze to a near window, with a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Holley, answer honestly. Where were you that day, the day I couldn't find you?" Finn said, with a fatherly tone in his voice.

Holley opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, remembering Tomber's threat.

"He.. He said if I told anyone, especially you, he'd do it again." She said, a tear trekking its way down Holley's hood.

"What? Who? Holley, who... Did this to you!?"

Holley closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Holley..." Finn said, driving closer to her and talking in a whisper. "Holley, who hurt you?"

Holley stayed silent.

"Holley... I promise, if you tell me, I won't let him hurt you."

"It... It was... Tomber." She felt a sense of relief to finally tell someone, but also a sense of fear, for the threat Tomber gave her.

Finn blinked uncomprehendingly. Had he heard her correctly?

"T... Tomber?"

Holley winced, but nodded.

"Siddeley?" Finn said with revengeful thoughts.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Take us to Paris. After dropping me off there, take Miss Shiftwell to Radiator Springs, where she'll be safe."

"Yes, Sir." Sid said. Shortly after, starting his engine and swerved on his way to France.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tomber looked up from his work to see a familiar Aston Martin speed towards his shop.

"Finn? What are you doing here? Je ne vous attendais pas."

"I think you know perfectly well why I'm here!" Finn said (more like growled) through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

Finn shoved Tomber inside his shop, with all the intention of hurting him any way he could.

"Tomber, it appears that... that Miss Shiftwell is... pregnant. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"What? Why are you telling me? Pourquoi me dites-vous des informations qui ne me concerne pas?"

Finn slammed Tomber into the wall, and held him against it with his tire. "Stop lying! I know you're to blame." Finn growled.

"What?" Tomber groaned with pain, much to Finn's delight. "You have no proof! Ne m'accusez pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait!"

"I have plenty proof. And I can take you to C.H.R.O.M.E. and have you arrested right now. In fact, I can _kill_ you right now..."

Tomber gulped.

"Why, Tomber? Why?"

Tomber was silent. Finn pushed him harder against the wall. There was a crack, but Finn wasn't sure whether it was the wall or a part of Tomber.

"Tell me why!" Finn yelled, pulling out his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Finn! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas nécessaire pour cela!"

"I have every need to. Now tell me why."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, why is you here, Miss Holley?" Mater asked.

"Finn had... had to go somewhere without me."

"Aw, dat's ta bad. Ya know, Finn dun come here a week or ta ago lookin' fer ya!"

"Really?" Holley was surprised to hear that Finn came all the way to Radiator Springs, just because he was worried.

"Yup, he dun thunk yous sneeked away ta visit me!"

"Well, I would need his approval before coming here."

"Wait, you is here wit permission, right?" Mater asked, smiling.

Holley laughed. "Yes, Finn gave Siddeley instructions to take me here."

"So where dun did Finn go?"

"Oh.. He... Went to take care of something."

"Like a mission er somethin'?"

"You could say that."

"So, ya wanna go do somethin'?"

"Actually, Mater, I'm sorry, but, I've been feeling ill lately..."

Mater's smile fell. "Oh, a'right... We can still go have lunch er somethin' tho', right?"

"Of course, Mater."

Mater's smile reappeared. "Dad gum! Let's go!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mater and Holley were parked on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset.

"Mater?" Holley asked after a while.

"Yup, Miss Holley?"

"I feel like I need to tell you something."

"Well sure thang! Whatcha need ta tell me?"

"Mater... I... Ford, how do I say this?"

Mater stopped smiling. "Somethin's wrong... ain't it?"

"Yes, Mater."

"Is you... Gonna leave meh?"

"No, Mater. I love you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm just scared that... After what I say, you're going to leave me."

"I dun love ya, too, Holley. Ya know that."

Suddenly there was the sound of an engine racing up the cliff. Mater and Holley turned just in time to see Finn reach the top.

"Finn?" Holley asked, waiting for something said.

"Tomber is in C.H.R.O.M.E. prison, Holley."

"Thank you... Finn."

"I still can't believe he would do that to you." Finn said, under his breath.

"Finn? Would... You mind helping me?"

"With what, Miss Shiftwell?"

Holley took a deep breath. "Can you... Tell Mater what happened?"

"Holley..."

"I can't do it!" Holley said, almost like a five-year old who couldn't reach a piece of candy on a tall counter.

Finn sighed. "Why don't you go back to the town and get something at the café."

Holley nodded and drove away.

"Finn? What's wrong wit Holley?" Mater asked.

Finn looked Mater in the eye. He looked concerned for his girlfriend. "And why is Tomber in the jail?"

Finn took a deep breath and began to explain, almost like how he would explain to a kid. "Because Tomber did a very bad thing."

"What'd he do?"

"Tomber... Look, Mater. Holley is... Because of Tomber, Holley is... Ford, how do I say this?"

"Did he hurt 'er?"

"Yes... He... Holley is... pregnant."

Mater's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. His look of shock slowly changed to anger. His anger turned to sadness. "Holley dun thunked I was gonna leave her 'cause of dat?" He asked quietly.

"I suppose..."

"No, I love Holley. I gotta help 'er!"

"I'm doing everything I can already."

"What else do we do?"

Finn didn't answer.

"…Finn?"

"I don't know." Finn answered truthfully. He didn't know.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Holley?"

Holley looked up from her can of oil.

"Holley... I ain't gonna leave ya. Even if ya say you want me ta leave, I ain't leavin'."

Holley smiled. "Thank you, Mater."

"And meh and Finn is gonna help ya."

Finn drove over. "Holley, Mater, come with me."

Holley and Mater followed Finn halfway across town. Soon, the Sheriff appeared.

"Finn? Holley? How long have you been in town?"

"About a day. Sheriff? We need to talk to you."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Well, Miss Shiftwell... needs somewhere she can be safe for a while."

"Well, ya know she's welcome to stay here. I doubt any of your enemies will find her here. So how long does she have to stay?"

Finn looked at Holley as if asking for her approval. Holley gave a small nod.

"... About... Nine months."

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "That's not a coincidence... Is it?"

"Sadly, no..." Finn said, with a shaky voice.

"Well, it's not easy being a spy, I'll give you that... Especially when you happen to be female."

Finn and Holley nodded, with a sort of depressed emotion.

"Holley, if there's anythin' I can do while you stay here..."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"Now, I'm pretty sure the town is smart enough to know you didn't... Purposely, you know what I mean. But, with your permission, I think it would be best to tell the town, so they can help in any way they can." The Sheriff said in his All-Responsibility-Is-Mine attitude.

Holley nodded.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Holley sat in Cone Number 3 of the Cozy Cone Motel. More tears crawled from her eyes. Finn had gone with Sheriff to the courthouse to announce to the residents of the town what happened to her. Now that she was alone, thinking about everything that happened in just the past days of the month. She couldn't control the tears that poured down her hood.

She closed her eyes.

…

Finn drove over to Holley's cone after the town meeting. Sally had given him access as well as Holley. He opened it, and saw that Holley was asleep. He drove up next to her. Looking closer, he saw that she had been crying. He stoked her hood with his tire.

"Holley... Everything's going to be alright. We just need to…" Finn sighed. _How could this have happened to Holley? She was so innocent... Well, I guess that's what happens when you're a spy. But it was Tomber! She had let her guard down! She didn't know... I didn't know... I should have gone with her._

**Aww, how sweet. Finn is all guilty. Review if ya want.**

**I'm just going to sat right away, Holley is _not_ going to do abortion. I am, a Catholic, after all, and believe abortion is murder. **

**This was edited by my good friend on FF , DA, and in real life, Worst Dream. Best Nightmare. Doesn't it sound so much better than it originally did? :D**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. More specifically;**

**Mere: I'm still surprised myself…And never! (I hope…)**

**Morgan and the Holograms: Mater's so sweet, isn't he?**

Chapter 3

**Three Months Later…**

Siddeley was flying towards Radiator Springs.

"Finn? Just thought I'd let you know that we're almost there."

"Thank you, Sid."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn sped down the road of the town, stopping at the café when seeing Holley and Mater there.

"Finn! Dad gum! How was ya mission?"

"It was fine, Mater, thank you. Holley are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Finn…"

Lightning spoke up, interrupting the nice moment. "You know, if you two found out, for some weird reason, that Finn is your long lost biological father, I wouldn't be surprised…"

Finn and Holley each raised one eyelid, and stared at Lightning. They looked at each other while Lightning laughed.

"Does anyone agree with me?"

Some of the other residents of the town laughed.

"Well, I can assure you, that is never going to happen. But I wouldn't mind, of course…" Holley said.

Finn looked over at her. "Neither would I, but that would be incredibly strange and unusual…"

That caused more residents to chuckle a little.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn and Holley were spending time together before Finn had to leave on another mission.

"You are confident you will be alright while I'm gone?"

"You said so yourself, that I'd be safe here…"

"You will be safe, but will you be alright?"

Holley didn't answer.

"Holley... You know I'm so sorry for what's happened to you, right?"

"... Yes..."

"And that I will do everything in my power to help you?"

"... Yes..."

"So you have nothing to worry about or be scared of, because Mater and I will help you."

Holley, who had been keeping all of her emotions balled up inside, finally lost it. "Finn, don't you get it? I have everything to worry about and be scared of! Scared isn't even the correct term! _Terrified_ is more like it! I have no idea how... How I'm going to make it through this!" She said, choking back tears. She continued to let out her thoughts. "You have no idea what I feel right now! You have no idea what I'm going through! _You can't help me_!" She finished, now unable to control her tears. For a second, she felt just like she was a teenage girl with a single dad, and they were having a disagreement.

For once, Finn didn't know what to say. He just felt so bad for Holley. _Ford, I am going to kill Tomber… _Finn thought.

Unable to comfort Holley, Finn began to drive away. Holley stopped him.

"Finn... Wait. I-I didn't mean to…"

"I know."

"I need your help, Finn. I'm so sorry if I ever tell you otherwise."

"I know, Holley. I assure you, whatever you need, I will do my best to provide."

Holley drove over next to Finn and leaned against him. She showed such a sad expression that it hurt Finn to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Holley…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Agent McMissile? What are you doing here, Sir?"

"I'd like to talk to one of the prisoners, if that's alright…"

"Of course, Sir. Right this way."

The guard opened the door to C.H.R.O.M.E. prison. Finn slowly drove by all the cells. He passed some robbers, kidnappers murders, Sir Axlerod, Professor Zündapp, Grem, Acer, more lemons, finally reaching Tomber at the end. Finn made sure he got the darkest, deepest, dirtiest cell in the whole place.

Tomber felt a presence in front of his cell and turned away from the wall opposite the cell door.

"Finn?"

"Hello, Tomber."

"What do you want, Finn? You've put me in prison, what more could you possibly do?"

"Actually, it's what _you _can do."

"I don't understand. Que puis-je faire dans une cellule de prison?"

"I want to know _why._"

Tomber was silent.

"Tomber, Holley is _suffering _because of you! Why did you do it!?"

The lemons were listening to the conversation. _What happened to Shiftwell that McMissile is so angry about?_ They all thought.

"Tomber, I can file your _execution _if you refuse to tell me."

"I... Don't know." He said, very vaguely.

"You don't know... Huh? So you just randomly decided to rape her!?"

The lemons who were listening widened their eyes. More lemons were listening, now. Including Sir Axlerod and Professor Zündapp.

"_Why didn't we think of that_?" Grem whispered to Acer.

"_Hmm... Maybe 'cause of McMissile's WRATH?_"

"_Good point…_"

"You have a little time to think about your actions, and then tell me _why_! I'm not finished with you, Tomber." Finn said, then drove away. Tomber seemed to sulk in the corner of the small room, feeling like a three-year-old being punished for stealing candy after Halloween... Only a lot worse. The lemons stared at Finn as he passed.

"Hey! McMissile!" Professor Z said in his thick German accent.

Finn stopped and turned toward his cell. "What?"

"Did that three-wheeled French car seriously…"

Finn looked at the floor. "And what is it to you?"

Professor Z shrugged. Axlerod spoke up. "Just… Curious."

"Well, why do you think he's here? I wouldn't just randomly throw my informant in prison…" Finn said, then drove away. Strangely, at that moment, he noticed that he had started using the word 'randomly' more than he should. He really needed to get out of that habit, before he said it outloud in front of Holley.

The lemons were still talking. "Hey! You! Yeah, you! With the three wheels!" Professor Z shouted.

"What?" Tomber replied, still staring at the corner of his cell.

"So, you…" Ivan the tow truck asked.

"Yes, and now I have to rust in here…"

"Wait, so does that mean she's like... Pregnant now?" Grem wondered aloud.

"That would be my guess…" Sir Axlerod said.

"Why is McMissile so concerned?" Acer asked.

"Maybe they have a secret relationship no one knows about!" Another lemon yelled out.

"That's ridiculous. McMissile is like, twice her age! Plus, he deserves to be alone." Grem said.

"Yeah." Acer agreed.

"And she's dating that tow truck..." Tomber murmured under his breath.

"WHAT!?" They all cried out.

"Il est vrai ..."

"Man, McMissile was right about you being his informant..." Axlerod stated.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn drove up to a familiar face, back at Radiator Springs.

"Finn? Where was ya?" Mater asked Finn.

"That is not important. Where is Holley?"

"She dun asleep!"

"Alright. Thank you, Mater. I'm going back to Siddeley to get some sleep. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"'Kay. Night, Finn."

"Goodnight, Mater."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn drove towards Flo's café at the crack of dawn. Sarge and Fillmore weren't even up yet. The only car at the café was Flo.

Flo noticed Finn driving over. "Well, good mornin', Honey. Can I get you somethin'?"

"Oh, no thank you…"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you, though."

"What's buggin' you? You seem so depressed..."

Finn looked at the ground. "Holley…"

"You ain't blamin' yourself, are you?"

"Well, I could have prevented it if I were there…"

"You had nothin' to do with it, Hon. It's best to help in any way you can now."

"Yes, but… I wouldn't have to if I just…" Finn said, then sighed.

"It ain't your fault, hon. Don't forget that."

Soon, Sarge and Fillmore's morning argument started, waking the residents of Radiator Springs up.

"Mia! Tia! Get out here! Cars are gonna be comin' for breakfast any minute!" Flo yelled out the doors.

Identical twin 1992 Mazda MX-5s came into the café.

"Manufacturer, why do we have to work so early?" One of them said.

"Yeah, I wanna go back to sleep." Said the other as Sarge and Fillmore drove into the café. Mia and Tia drove over to take their orders.

A few minutes later, Luigi and Guido drove over. Guido looked like he wanted to go back to sleep, and get breakfast later.

They were followed a minute later by Red.

Suddenly, a hot can of fuel appeared next to Finn.

"On the house, hon."

"Thank you, Flo."

Lightning and Sally drove into the café together. Soon after, Mater lazily rolled into view, driving backwards.

_I'd better go wake up Holley._ Thought Finn as he drove away towards the direction of the Cozy Cone, after taking a couple of sips from his free drink.

He knocked on the garage with his tire. "Holley?" He called. Moments later, the garage opened.

"Good morning, Holley."

"What's so good about it?" She asked, gloomily.

"Well, not much, but shall we go get breakfast anyway? I will pay."

Holley debated for a moment in her mind. "Fine..."

The two agents drove over to the diner together, trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room.

**Bad end of chapter, I know. This story isn't supposed to be very long…**

**Btw, anyone want me to explain the giant elephant thing? Worst Dream. Best Nightmare. had to explain it to me when she edited this. Speaking of her editing, is it awesome, or what!? :D**

**Worst Dream. Best Nightmare.: It's a metephor. It basicly means that big secret that everyone in the room knows and it just creates awkwardness. **

**Thank you for that, Worst Dream. Best Nightmare. :)**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4… Just so everyone knows, this will be the last or second to last chapter. This story wasn't meant to be very long… Now Raindrops, on the other hand… :) (Editor's Note: That Raindrops story of yours... That is just bragging-rights long!)**

**I'm typing this while snuggling with my Finn teddy car! ^_^**

**Enjoy. But first, thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Mere: :)**

**Morgan and The Holograms: Yeah, well, it's not like the lemons have anything better to do in prison… :)**

**Pizzachic: You'll see!**

Chapter 4

**Six Months Later…**

Holley sat on the cliff, waiting for Finn to return from his very long mission. He had been gone for a little over a month. She had told Mater she'd be fine alone, and really just wanted to talk to Finn. She really did need to talk to him.

Suddenly she heard the sound of tires slowly rolling over the dirt and stones. She turned to see Finn.

"Hello, Holley."

Holley faintly smiled, but stopped and said, "Finn, I need to talk to you…"

"What is it?" Finn said, driving closer to Holley.

"Well, first of all, we found out what it is."

"Really? What is it, then?"

"A girl."

"That's wonderful, Holley."

"But Finn, what are we going to do when…"

"I'm glad you asked." Finn told her. "I've been talking to C.H.R.O.M.E., and they said it would be best to place her up for adoption, or have the agency take her and train her as a spy. Or, if you wish, you can choose to keep her."

"And I get to decide what happens?"

"Correct."

Holley thought for a moment. "I think it would be best to put her up for adoption, and have her raised by a normal family, and not undertake the burden of being a spy."

Finn smiled. "A wise decision, Miss Shiftwell."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So you is gonna put 'er up fer adoption?" Mater asked.

"That is right, Mater." Holley answered.

"Ya know, you dun could've kept her…"

"Why is that, Mater?" Holley asked.

"'Cause… Holley?"

"Yes, Mater?"

"Uh… Ya dun love me, right?" Mater asked nervously.

"Of course, Mater. Why wouldn't I?" Holley said smiling.

"Well… I dun love ya too… Miss Holley, will you… Marry me…?"

Holley gasped.

"Of course I will, Mater." She said, smiling.

"Dad gum! I was scared ta death you was gonna say no! I'm so glad you dun said yes!" Mater said, swinging his tow cable around. Holley laughed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Finn! Finn, guess what!" Holley said, racing up the cliff where Finn was. Holley was being very out-of-character, being this excited.

"Holley! Slow down! You shouldn't be going that speed in the condition you're in!"

"Sorry…" Holley said skidding to a stop. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Holley? What happened?"

"Mater happened." She said, still smiling. Finn looked at her with a confused look. "Mater asked me to marry him!"

**I know, extremely short, and I am SO sorry for that… I had a ton of homework… (CURSE YOU SEVENTH GRADE!) I had to type an essay for Language Arts, do research on a dude named Hernando de Soto for Social Studies, label triangles for math (OMG, what a challenge! :O *Sarcasm*), which wasn't hard at all, but it still took up time! I also had to make this baptism poster thingy for Religion, and I had to make a medicine bag for Reading…We just read a story in Reading about this kid who had a grandfather that was an Indian, and he passed the medicine bag to him. So in our medicine bags, we had to put something that guides us, something that heals us, and something that protects us. I wanted SO BAD to put my little figurine of Finn! He protects me! He shoots missiles at people I don't like! :)**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! This will be a kinda long chapter because it's the last one. But there may be a sequel! :) Maybe. Probably… You know what, instead of raising possible false hope, why don't I just go ahead and thank those who reviewed?**

**Morgan and The Holograms: Really? Cool! :) Wait… Does that mean you went to the same school I do? O.o Probably not…I'm pretty sure they have those text books at every school…**

**Peaches of History: What? Now you're making me jealous! :) The only Finn merchandise I have is a little figurine and a plush toy…I want Finn pillows! Then again… What would my friends say when they come over and see my room? (Editor's Note: I would say, "LUCKY! I want a Keyblade pillow!)**

**Mere: … Very awkward… O_O Thanks for catching that… Man, why is it always you that catches my spelling mistakes? :) Hopefully my friend Worst Dream. Best Nightmare. can become my editor soon… (Editor's Note: Hehe! Yup!)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Well, this chapter's gonna be long. :) And I wish it shot missiles… And talked… And resembled Finn better, actually… :(**

Chapter 5

"He… He did?" Finn asked, surprised by the shocking news.

Holley nodded energetically.

"Holley, that's wonderful! But… Do calm down…"

**8 Months Later…**

"Ford, I hate this!" Holley exclaimed. She was pacing Siddeley. Finn wanted her to come with him so they could contact C.H.R.O.M.E. together.

"Calm down, Holley. It's almost over…"

"Almost isn't good enough!"

"Holley! Relax! Please."

Holley sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Finn… I just…"

"I know, Holley."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lightning came racing into town.

"LIGHTNIN'! How many times have I got ta tell ya-" The Sheriff started to scold.

"Chick's coming!" Lightning exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly had worried expressions on their faces. Everyone except Finn and Holley, who had confused looks.

Lightning rolled over to them, and dropped his voice. "Um… Holley? You might wanna… Chick has a tendency to… Assume stuff, and I'm pretty sure Mater would introduce you…"

Finn and Holley nodded.

"Come on, Holley." Finn motioned for Holley to follow him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Holley was safely inside Siddeley by the time Chick came driving into town.

"Hey, McQueen!"

"What?" Lightning answered, not very enthused.

"I heard there was a hot British chick here. Where is she?"

"She's not here." Finn sternly told him.

Chick looked at him for a second. "Well then where is she? Surely you would know… You seem to know her…"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"Yeah! Stay away from 'er!" Mater angrily said.

"Well, what do we have here? Why are you so concerned, tow truck?"

Finn looked at Mater as if to tell him to keep quiet. Of course, Mater ignored him.

"She's my fiancé!"

Chick burst out laughing. "Ha! Yeah, right!" He said and drove away laughing.

Shocked by Chick's reaction, Mater looked down sadly. Lightning drove over to him to comfort him. Finn drove over, too.

"McQueen, how long do you suppose Chick will stay?"

"Well, considering how fast he drove away, I'd say he is leaving town."

"So it's safe for Holley to come back out?"

"I would say so."

Finn nodded and drove away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I am absolutely tired of waiting!" Holley exclaimed, while she and Finn were driving around with Mater.

"Well, you've done an excellent job of it. You just have to remember-" Finn was cut off by Holley's chattering, not really knowing if she was talking to the other cars in her vicinity or just to herself.

"Yes, a spy is patient, I think I would know that! But I just hate this! I don't even have anything to be excited about! She's going to be put up for adoption!"

"Holley, you _can _keep her if you wish…"

"I know, but…"

"I wouldn' mind…" Mater told her.

"I know, Mater, but I would…"

"We understand, Holley."

"Jist keep in mind tha' it's almost over…"

Holley smiled at her fiancé.

**9 Months Later…**

Holley sat at the café. She was listening to the conversations around her. There was Luigi and Guido talking in Italian (but Holley knew everything they were saying), Sarge and Fillmore were arguing over something, Lizzie was sleeping, Flo was talking to Mia and Tia about something, and Lightning was talking to Ramone about something. Everyone else was either doing their job, like Mater, or enjoying the nice day elsewhere.

_I miss Finn… _Thought Holley. _Why did he have to go hunt down Zündapp __**now**__? Well, I can go with him on missions in about a week…_

Holley sighed and drove from the café. She didn't want to go too far, considering the condition she was in, but she just felt like driving. She really loved this town, but staying here for almost a year was, well, it had gotten boring. There wasn't exactly a lot to do…

Ford, she couldn't wait until this thing was out of her! It was awfully painful, and it messed with her hormones, causing her emotions to be always on edge…Ford, when was this week going to be over!?

Suddenly the sound of a jet was heard, causing everyone to look to the skies. It was Siddeley!

"Finn!" Holley exclaimed, and drove (not too fast) in the direction the jet was heading.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Holley! Were you alright while I was gone?" Finn asked. He had been being awfully over-protective of Holley ever since…

_No, you stupid car! I was not fine! _"Yes, I was fine. Were you?"

Finn chuckled. "It would have helped to have you and your electro-shockers along…"

"I wish I could've gone with you…"

"Soon and very soon, Holley. Now, come on. I'm starving." Finn joked.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn and Holley were driving through town a few days later, when suddenly, Holley stopped and winced in pain.

"Holley? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Are you quite sure?"

"I'm... I'm fine." She said cringing again.

Finn's eyes widened. "Holley… You don't think…"

"…I don't know…"

She cringed again, this time for longer.

"I-I think it is…" Holley said, her voice breaking.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn was pacing the ground outside the Radiator Springs hospital/doctor's office.

"Son, you need to calm down." Said a voice behind him. Finn turned to see the Sheriff.

"I cannot calm down! Holley is in there, and…" His voice trailed off. "And Mater isn't even here to-" his eyes widened. "Holy Ford! I have to contact Mater!" He said, driving off as fast as he could.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sid!"

Siddeley woke up from his nap. "Huh? Oh, hello, Finn. What do you need?"

"To contact Mater!"

"I'm pretty sure Mater and Mr. McQueen are busy with their race-"

"Sid, it's Holley! I have to tell him!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finn came speeding back to the doctor's office/hospital.

"Does he know?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yes, but did anything happen?"

"Nope."

Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Finn, you need to calm down. She's going to be alright."

"I know, I kn-"

They heard Holley cry out in pain from inside.

"Holley!" Finn was about to drive through the doors, but Sheriff stopped him.

"She's fine." He said sternly.

Finn sighed and backed up. "I'm going to kill Tomber…"

"Didn't you already put him in prison? Isn't that enough?"

Finn was silent.

The two cars heard another cry of pain. Finn looked worriedly towards the door.

"She will be fine." Sheriff said, enunciating each word.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Two hours later, Finn was still waiting outside the doors. He was pacing the ground again. For him, time seemed to be going excruciatingly slow. And he was _so_ worried about Holley…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mater? What's wrong?" Lightning asked.

"Nuthin'. Good job, winnin' anuther Piston Cup…"

"Mater. What's the matter. You can tell me."

Mater smiled. "Mater matter! Thas funny right der…"

"Mater, what's wrong?"

Mater sighed. "It's Holley… Finn dun called, and… And I'm not der! I done promised her I'd done be der fer her, but I'm not! I'm here!"

"Mater, I'm sure Holley understands…"

"You prob'ly right …I bet she jus dun wishes I was der…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mr. McMissile?"

Finn turned to see a car peeking out the doors of the doctor's office/hospital. She motioned for him to come inside.

Holley was now asleep, and there was a small indigo Jaguar in a small crib. She looked up at Finn with the same eyes as Holley's. The nurse and doctor left, and Finn settled himself off to the side.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mater?" Mater heard a voice say. He turned. No one was there.

"Mater, are you there?"

"Finn?" Mater asked, continuing to look for the source of the voice. "Where is ya?"

"In Radiator Springs, of course."

"Then how… Ooooohhhhh. Ya must be talkin' on yer radio thing!"

"Yes, Mater. I just contacted you to tell you, Holley's fine, and it is over."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Great! Tell 'er we is on our way back!"

Finn chuckled. "I will, Mater. As soon as she wakes up."

**The end! Yeah, I know, the ending sucked… Review if you wanna. :) It would make me ha-ppy! (3 Oh, and keep an eye out for the sequel that's to take place about… 10-15 years after the first story.**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


End file.
